


Простота

by Evedelight



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedelight/pseuds/Evedelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он опасается этой зависимости, этого неизменного доверия к ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простота

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651219) by [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk). 



Ямамото смотрит на звезды — пылающие шары сияют над головой. Если бы у него была достаточно длинная бита, он бы выбил их всех оттуда, очистил покрывало полночи и отправил луну за пределы стадиона.

Едва хватает света, чтобы увидеть, что он стоит на пустом поле, а вокруг металлическим отблеском сверкает забор. Погрешности на земле — он знает эту грязь, этот песок — маскируют его запах, как вторая кожа, и он запоминает эти ощущения. Они принадлежат ему, он принадлежит им, это его дом. Он вытирает грязь с обуви — этот звук лишь единственный из миллиона, что он слышал ранее, — и позволяет прохладному ветру растрепать волосы, после чего начинает.

"Стойка важна, — говорил ему отец, — она дает тебе силу, равновесие, способность увернуться и выжить". (И всё же после этих слов старика парень почти зевнул: в бейсболе стойка также была основой всего. Этот урок он усвоил хорошо).

Ноги немного расставлены, колени согнуты, пальцы крепче сжали рукоять. Катана перед ним — отдельное существо, и...

Это чувство иное. Длинное лезвие, прохладный металл, острый край — всё это другое и чуждое. Как инородное тело. Она должна стать продолжением его руки, срываться вперед и поражать цели, до которых ранее было не дотянуться. Она должна колебаться, двигаться вместе с ним, стать частью его души. Она должна быть такой же, как его бита.

Он пытается вновь и, двигаясь медленно, делает первый выпад вправо, после влево.

Это не срабатывает.

(И, разумеется, это не из-за того, что тогда она станет им — другим Ямамото, который дрейфует в этом мире по течению. Что тогда ему будет больно от поражений так же, как это было, когда бейсбол был всем. Что она станет воздухом, которым он будет жадно дышать, кровью в венах, цветом его мира.

Она станет всем, что есть, а затем...

А затем пришли Тсуна, Реборн, Гокудера и остальные члены семьи.

Страх медленно растет, потому что они медленно заполняют его пространство, каждый занимает свою позицию, как игроки в бейсболе. Зависимость увеличивается, и, возможно, в один прекрасный день он не сможет выжить без них; тяга становится крепче с каждым прожитым днем.

Этот страх — этот монстр, что сидит в его груди, — кричит, потому что в один прекрасный день он может умереть за них, умереть вместе с ними, потеряет всё то, что было частью его мира.

В один прекрасный день он может перестать быть Ямамото и будет просто живым).

Облака закрыли луну — серые одеяла покрывают свет, — и он ничего не видит. Так проще. Тени играют в свои игры, снуют всюду, словно мыши. Меч мерцает, разрезая их не задумываясь.

Не задумываясь, а лишь отвечая, просто принимая бессознательное решение.

Он улыбается. Как всё просто, когда всё рассортировано по полочкам. Кто он еще, как не тот, кто видит всю простоту ситуации?

Луна светит вновь, и он возвращается в стойку.

Проще, не нужно более усложнять. Он не знает, что он делает, но, опять же, никто из них не знает. В любом случае, если он и собирается идти дальше вперед, то лучше это сделать с командой, чем плыть в одиночку.

Он танцует плавно и пронзает свои сомнения.

(Ямамото вновь стоит на краю и смотрит вниз с крыши. Его глаза широко распахнуты, и он делает шаг вперед.

Он знает и верит: они поймают его).


End file.
